


Edit That In

by loverlyduck



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverlyduck/pseuds/loverlyduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Barry got an apartment together, and if you ask me that's just asking for some butt stuff to happen. *<br/>*Fic is poop don't read</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just the Tip

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if people will ask this question, but I'm going to intercept any and all curious minds at the pass: "Why did you write this?" Well let me lay some knowledge on you my beautiful comrade--  
> I have probably the biggest lady boner for Dan Avidan and his alter ego Danny Sexbang in probably the history of boners. I have photographic evidence (probably) of this being a totally true, under-exaggerated statement.  
> Oh, that didn't quite answer your question? I thought that said it all. Well-- Round 2:  
> While I have a deep sexual attraction to Dan, the probability of me being able to take him to the bone zone is sitting somewhere close to 0% at best (maybe even -2% some days when it's a little cloudy), but the probably of Barry playing out all my sexual fantasies is roughly 5%. I mean, come on guys, they got an apartment together. It's like they wrote this themselves with their sweaty man bodies.  
> Not to mention both Arin and Ross are in lovely partnerships and I like both of their wives very much and let's not defile the sanctity of marriage here.  
> And having an apartment together is like the same wavelength of sanctity--try to get on my level of thinking here.  
> Also, side note, I don't know these people in person and any level of "OOC" can be argued infinitely unless you've had your own fingers up either of their butt holes and can tell me what their reactions are, which to that I say, call me sometime.  
> If any of you loverlies (see what I did there?) have any questions, comments, messages of love, feelings of animosity, whatever, I encourage you to leave me some tasty thoughts in the comments/in my inbox at loverlyduck on Tumblr. I hope all two of you that read this long winded and decidedly hilarious (in a chuckle to yourself in your own mind kind of way) author's note enjoy the fuck out of this buttery biscuit because I have some more ideas in my noggin that I just wanna spread all over you like doo doo glitter.
> 
> Heads up folks: If you think pairing up Grumps is icky, penises touching are gross and two dudes taking each other to pound town is nasty you shall not pass this note. Look up some Kill la Kill porn and repress this in the far reaches of your mind where all your homosexual fantasies go-- but be careful, you're running out of denial room and you're out of expansions (final warning).  
> Or just imagine they whisper "no homo" the whole time.  
> That's basically a cootie shot for gay which null and voids the whole thing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't let the streams cross.

It’s late. He looks at the clock at the bottom of the screen. He hasn't gone to bed before four am for three days now, but he can’t seem to care. Sleepless nights spent editing hours of footage he should have gone through days ago. It’s almost morning and he can’t seem to finish the last one.

Work was pushed to the wayside during their move. They moved in to their new apartment only a few days ago, and most of those days were spent carrying up boxes from their cars, or unloading moving vans. No time to set up routers or laptops and get to work.

He looks around their scarce apartment. There’s no curtains, no rugs, no knickknacks—just a few bean bag chairs and a TV with no cable. The kitchen light is on, and the glare from the sparkling white, unused marble tops hurts his eyes, prompting him to stand up and flip the switch. His back aches with effort and his toes feel numb. Maybe a free form cushion wasn't the best seat for eight hours of editing. As he sits down, he faces their sorry excuse for an entertainment center. The game systems are unpacked, and they beckon him with their promises of work-free fun. But as the clock flips over to 5:10, he turns back to the dull glow of his computer screen and continues his task.

He’s not sure when it happens, but he falls asleep. As his mind slips from consciousness he hopes he saved.

It’s officially morning, maybe—he can see the redness of his eyelids and groans in realization of being awake. He silently wills himself back to sleep, but he feels a pressure on his shoulders. It’s comfortable, but unsettling in its familiarity. The arms are long, folding back on to one another, encircling his neck in a gentle embrace. He mindlessly rests his hand on the forearm, it’s warm. He can feel the sinewy muscle underneath the skin, hair tickling his palm. He sighs, whether it’s for lack of sleep or an absence of comfort he’s not sure, and rests his head harder on the unexpected arm pillow. He hears another sigh, but this one comes from behind him and there’s another note of recognition before he falls back asleep.

When he wakes up again it’s to the smell of burning. He jolts upright, startled and ready (although unprepared) to put out a fire. He reflexively reaches for his laptop in his lap, but it’s not there. Another rush of panic goes through him before he sees it on their Goodwill coffee table only inches from his knees. He lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and melts back in to his impromptu bed, throwing his arm over his eyes.

He hears noises from the kitchen as his roommate rummages through their garage sale pots and pans. He figures that’s where the source of burning is coming from and relaxes more in to his plastic cocoon. It’s too early for all this stress. Well, he shouldn't say early. According to the clock on the stove it’s noon, and also according to the stove his roommate has no idea how to make eggs.

He watches as Dan flails around nervously over the pan, a temperature was too high, the pan was too old or the cook was too distracted, and the dense white smoke billows in to the air. It’s too funny to watch, he can’t bring himself to help his roommate salvage his breakfast. He must have let out a small chuckle because the object of his attention turns around and gives him a meaningful glare before uselessly shifting the spatula around. Barry’s glued to his seat until the piercing sound of the smoke alarm fills the apartment.

After turning his laptop in to a makeshift fan for the smoke alarm and , three open windows later the beeping finally stops to make way for the angry pounding and displeased grunts of their neighbors. They take a moment to laugh before joining forces and making an actual attempt at breakfast.

Two eggs and toast is something Barry can manage after a night of work. The eggs slip easily down his throat, but the effort of chewing the bread becomes exhausting and is replaced with methodically sipping water from a chipped glass. He takes extra care to sip from the not-so-chipped side.

He takes advantage of his pensive water sipping and watches his new roommate with extra curiosity. He watches how he eats, taking in the normalcy of the way he holds his fork and eats his eggs. It’s all new, but extremely comfortable. They've known each other a while, but everything changes when you move in together. Their small habits that may have been quirky before might tend to be on the annoying side. The way they do things, though it might be different from how you might have done it, are sometimes fascinating and make you wonder why you never did the same. It’s only been a few days, but it already he feels like he knows his roommate really well and surprisingly has no sense of animosity towards him. His mind drifts to the morning, trying to remember his first few minutes of consciousness. He wonders momentarily if he dreamed about the warm arms, the backwards embrace…

He winds up staring at his roommate a little harder, eyes glancing from his arms to his face and back again. It’s like there’s two exposed wires in his brain that keep colliding at random intervals. When the ends of the frayed wires connect, sparks ignite and suddenly everything is clear—before the wires fall away from each other and the random moment of brilliance becomes blurred and forgotten. He wants to remember the morning, wants to crawl back in to that comfortable content of early morning clarity, but he can’t understand it. Maybe if he stared harder, he could will it in to existence.

Dan must have noticed the extra attention because he looks up from his plate. Barry tries to play it off, act like he wasn't staring, but it’s hard to play it off when you still make eye contact a few seconds after you've been caught in the act. Dan smiles at him and he has no choice but to look away, embarrassment and nerves getting the best of him. Obviously his convincing glare didn't will anyone in to telling him why that smile makes his heart beat out of sync.

\-----

The closeness is unbearable. He can almost taste the weird tension floating around the room like a partially deflated balloon just trying to find a dark corner to hide in. Barry can't stop clicking his fingers lightly against the keys of his laptop, the mindless noise seeping in to his ears like a babel fish trying to make sense of the endless sea of shy glances and dry lips. He licks his lips again, trying not to look at Dan while he does it, but it seems like the only times he has to wet his chapped lips is when Dan glances over and notices his unabashed stares. He must look like some kind of crack head or maybe just plain crazy because Dan shifts in his blue bean bag chair and tries to put more unruly hair between them. The curls don't listen to Dan however and his hair wafts uselessly back to its original position after only a few moments, giving Barry a clear view once more.

How is this any different than working? They've shared a room plenty of times in the past and Barry had no problems putting on his headphones and staring blankly at his laptop while Dan worked. It was so easy, how the heck can he make it so effortless again? The effort is obvious, he feels the butterflies build in his stomach, pressing hard against his chest and seeping upwards in to his throat. He has to do it, he can't just ignore it. His heart races, his palms are sweaty and clammy-- he looks over again.

"Did you wake me up this morning?" The words are rushed and they whoosh out of him faster than he would have liked. His voice melts on the final two syllables and he feels his face retract in to his skull. The embarrassment is deep and runs red down his neck. Dan's head turns so fast his hair takes a second to catch up.

"H-huh? What?" His voice is incredulous and ends on a high note of hysteria. Dan's own complexion gets a little more saturated with color and his hands shoot forward, resting on his knees like he's poised to jump at a moment's notice. Barry takes the time to liken it in his mind to a kid who just stole cookies before dinner--ready to get the hell out of dodge.

"This morning," He tries to continue, but his voice is too melted and ends up cracking between this and morning. Barry attempts to void the nervous energy out of his system and clears his throat, "This morning, I thought I was woken up... by you? Your arms were around my neck like..." He tries to mimic the motion but just ends up looking like he's strangle-hugging himself. This is not helping.

Dan laughs a small, nervous, unexpected little giggle that bubbles up through the layers of spit that happened to gather at the back of his throat. Despite the small swimming pool on the back of his tongue, his mouth is completely dry. Barry watches him visibly swallow as he tries to gather enough moisture to speak properly. It must not have been enough because Dan's mouth gapes open, but nothing comes out. It becomes obvious he's tempted to lie, but doesn't know how to.

"Whoa, whoa," Barry tries to recover, "Not like it was bad or anything, it's just been bugging me all day..." He leans forward and straightens his neck out, trying to look as relaxed as possible. His hand comes up and rubs uselessly at his other arm, attempting to smooth out the goose bumps. It's a while before Dan clears his newly water logged throat and speaks.

"No, yeah. That was me." He lets out a long sigh and leans back, away from Barry, trying to let the beans swallow him up and away from this nightmare. Barry watches him close his eyes and take in a long breath through his nose, nostrils flaring and never relaxing. "I'm sorry dude." His eyes are still closed, "You just looked really peaceful, and comfortable. I was so tired this morning, resting on you just felt nice."

Barry had to remember how to breathe properly and his breath came all at once, whooshing out of his body, leaving his chest feeling empty and suffocating. The next few oxygen deprived breaths only made him more anxious as his face bloomed in red pigment. He couldn't take this shit anymore-- he doesn't have enough blood in his system for it all to be circulating in his face.

He stands up, unsure of what he's doing. Dan's eyes shoot open as he watches his roommate rise with purpose, even though his roommate doesn't really have a set purpose. Barry's fists clench at his sides and he spends a minute flexing them, trying to get his respiratory system to properly function. It's not working and Dan's shameful staring isn't helping. He spins on his heels to face his apartment mate and points a finger at Dan's shocked face.

"Can I kiss you?" It comes out like a hysteric cry for back up on the battlefield and Dan reflexively flings himself further in to his chair.

"Sure!" Dan barks back instinctively agreeing with what he said, more trying to be a people pleaser rather than jumping at the chance to test the waters of his sexuality. It only takes a minute for realization to sink in and he quickly follows up with, "Wait--What?!" Barry didn't have enough time to process the first response before the second slaps him in the face.

"O-oh, well, um." Barry's stance becomes less sure as he relaxes on the balls of his feet and fidgets nervously with the hem of his shirt. He can't bring himself to admit he's been glancing at him all day for a good reason and that he's honestly just really fucking curious. "Well shit, I don't know man... Do you wanna make out or something?"

\-----

Dan’s bed is small, but it's hard to care when his lips are pressing down with such earnest. How did they get in to such a compromising situation? Barry's mind fizzles in and out. Dan's lips move effortlessly, contorting smoothly against the willing pair under him. Barry feels his body respond to him, his lips open, and eager to take his mouth. He feels a moan pass through their kiss but it's impossible to tell which mouth it came from. Their bodies linked together, rough limbs rub together trying to find purchase on the hard angles of their bodies. It's awkward, it's cramped, their teeth come in contact a little too often to be considered sexy, but neither of them gives to discomfort. The new situation makes it exciting and with every odd grasp or embarrassed laugh new energy flows between them. They're smiling in to each other's lips; their breath is hot on their faces. Barry feels his cheeks warm as the redness spreads over his face; he can't help but open his eyes and look above him. Dan's eyes are closed, but the gentle creases of laugh lines accent his features and send a rush through him. Barry takes his hand and runs his fingers through Dan's messy hair before grabbing a handful at the back of his head, gripping it tightly. He feels Dan groan, his breathing a little faster. The fingers teasing the edge of Barry’s shirt become daring and reach inside, grazing his skin. Fingertips dance on his stomach, making him arch in to the taller man and pull the handful of his hair a little harder.

They're feeling, testing, seeing how much they can do to each other before the other can't take anymore. They're waiting for one of them to say, "OK, OK, that's enough of that" and pretend nothing happened.

Barry starts fumbling when shirts are taken out of the equation. It suddenly becomes too real, too close. The room feels small and the bed feels too intimate. Dan's still feeling, still roaming around his naked chest like he's mesmerized. Barry can't bring himself to say anything, can't find the words to whisper stop. He doesn't want their silent connection to burn away. He doesn't want their sexual curiosity to turn in to awkward breakfasts and quick glances in the living room. He wants to push him away with both hands while wrapping him in his arms and telling him how nice this feels.

He feels Dan tense when their hips gyrate subtly together. The shudder passes through each of them, but the ridged spine lock-up follows almost as quickly, the realization of the unknown element of a little too much friendly making out. They both feel it, it's impossible not to feel that something is wrong, that this isn't right, that this isn't what was supposed to happen. They look at each other. Their eyes are questioning, but their ragged breaths and flushed faces show no signs of inner turmoil. Their lips don't seek one another, they've passed that test. As Barry lifts his hips to meet Dan once again his eyes close, he doesn't want to see what's passing through his mind while he knowingly embarrasses himself. When they meet again Barry's breath hitches in his throat, but he doesn't expect Dan to moan-- mouth opening as he forces his hips harder in to his, relishing the sweet friction passing between them. It's too hard, it's too rough, it's clumsy, they still have their pants on and the zipper's pressure starts to burn, but again they can't seem to stop whatever momentum they have going. The relief is too strong and it holds them down against one another, legs writhing and mouths panting, sporadically kissing one another in a desperate frenzy of lips and sweat.

There's no time to be ashamed as Barry wraps his arms around Dan’s shoulders and buries his face in the crook of his neck. His muscles clench and he feels the sweet tension rush through him before he feels the sticky warmth stuck in his boxers. The strangled noise that flows out of Barry's mouth is almost choked down by the onslaught of Dan's sudden lips. He feels Dan's back tense and his shoulders relax while his hips make their final pass. They share a mutual look of disbelief before untangling themselves from one another. Their situation becomes more real has they climb off of each other. The tension is almost sickening as Dan starts to remove his soiled clothes, stripping without a second thought; no shame, only wanting to get rid of the displeasing feeling of cooling spunk.

Barry quickly turns around and uses the stretching silence to suggest pajamas and dinner. Dan happily agrees in his normal jovial tone, the situation still awkward even with their backs turned to one another. Barry leaves the room and decides to focus on cooking something edible to eat instead of thinking about Dan’s naked body in the next room.

It’s not like they planned on that happening and it’s not like Dan forced him or premeditated that decision at all. It’s just one of those situations where you meet someone, move in together and one thing leads to another and you’re coming in your pants while dry humping one another...? He must have skipped over reading that bestselling novel.

\-----

They ate a dinner of stir fried vegetables silently while watching Netflix, wondering who should bring it up first. Each decided it's probably a good idea to should never speak of it again, but if they had to talk about it they'd just wait for the other to bring it up. That usually solves these types of things, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no homo


	2. Two Pumps and Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Officially the longest fic in the Game Grumps tag. I should be proud of that?  
> You know, I decided I'm gonna take this one for myself.  
> If you're still reading this I'm sorry thank you please.  
> You guys they have a vine together. Lemme just lay the phrase on you, "shit is so cannon".  
> Don't expect this every day chapter bullshit, I'm just on a roll.  
> Also, donuts.  
> If you ever wanna talk about butt stuff leave me an ask at loverlyduck on Tumblr you beautiful hunk of reader.  
> Every hit/note makes me nervous--every like feels equivalent to someone telling me how nice my hair is.  
> I have love feelings for all of you.  
> Especially you.  
> Yeah you.  
> ;)  
> Suggested listening: the entire discography of Ninja Sex Party  
> Suggested pairing name: Razzabang or Dannydoop. Both are insufferably cute.

Barry idly wonders about the sex appeal of sweatpants as Dan’s hands wiggle their way past his waistband and in to the dark unknown of leisure wear crotches. Barry was just trying to get something to drink before Dan came in plunging a hand down his pants, the thought that Barry needs water to survive must be sexually stimulating.

Feeling particularly brave and a little stupid, Barry presses his ass firmly in to Dan's crotch, adding a little wiggle for artistic effect. Dan's free hand, the one not down Barry's pants, grabs on to his hip in a steadying motion--Barry's not sure who's steadying who in this situation, but the sudden contact sends shivers down his legs. He feels Dan nestle his face in to his shoulder and Barry’s body stills as Dan’s daring hands travel farther down. He feels the tips glide through the beginnings of his pubic hair, and farther still before delicately grazing the base of his cock; Dan’s own embarrassment from the risky action hidden in the confines of Barry’s broad shoulders.

The exploratory touch of his slender fingers makes Barry laugh in an attempt to dispel the uncomfortable feeling in his chest. Dan’s light touches cause his cock to twitch, a hot feeling rushing up his body. Using the momentum of his awkward adrenaline, he continues his weird pelvic dance, playfully teasing Dan, trying to roll his hips as seductively as he can muster. It didn't feel sexy to Barry, but he heard the hitch in Dan’s breath—he could feel his cheekbones digging in to his skin, his face, hot on his back. He could feel Dan’s cock, hard and nestled along the base of his spine, the intrusion oddly welcome. Barry groans and tries to move to meet his tantalizing fingers but can't shift against the hard grip on his waist. He feels Dan laugh behind him and gives in to Barry’s obvious want and gently rocks forward, pushing his dick harder against him, reminding him of his own unsatisfied need.

He whimpers as Dan’s palm connects with his cock, the calloused skin rough but pleasing against the sensitive skin. His fingers dance playfully along the length before finally envelop him and he does one slow, agonizing pump. Barry releases a strangled moan, Dan’s unsure grip just a little too tight, and his hands a little too nervous. He wants to thrust forward, make Dan’s hand move against him, loosen the hold, but the vice grip on his hip won’t let go, and it makes him bend more at the waist, letting out an agitated groan. Barry settles for rubbing against him, feeling Dan’s mouth gape open on his shoulder and hearing his choked breath.

The pumps come faster, causing him to groan, leaning his head back until he connects with the side of Dan’s head. He can see his face, eyes glazed over and mouth open. He closes his mouth with a hungry kiss, their tongues dry and wanting. It quickly becomes sloppy as unsure hands continue to try to please and hip movements become more like bucks than thrusts. In a moment of brilliance Barry reaches back, forcing Dan to release his holding grip, and snakes his hand down Dan’s pants, grabbing his dripping erection. Dan gargles a moan before laying wet kisses on Barry’s exposed neck, his beard tickling the tip of Dan’s nose. He gently thumbs the tip and slides his hand down his length, giving him a solid, yet shaky, pump. It feels good when Dan pushes forward into his hand while he pushes backwards against him; the feeling is almost too much. Barry runs his free hand up the side of Dan’s face, reaching for his hair. Grabbing a fistful of curls and pulling is becoming his favorite thing and if Dan’s small noises say anything he’s not opposed to it.

He comes while erratically stroking Dan, all rhythm lost to the sudden release; his back arched as far as he can, unloading in to Dan’s waiting hand. Dan follows only a few miss-timed pumps later, leaning hard in to Barry, wandering hand returning to his hip to steady him; his long fingers clawing in to the soft skin. They breathe together, trying to catch up to the present, the idea that they just came again while touching each other sinks in as much as they'll let it.

\----

“Why are you always the big spoon?” Barry asks one day, knocking his headphones off in a flurry of movement.

Dan looks at him dumbstruck. They haven’t talked about their weird escapades before now, but Barry is breaking down the invisible wall of their roommate relationship, right here, right now, in the bean bag chairs—where apparently big, unsure steps are made.

“Big spoon…? But we haven’t-“, Dan’s cut off by Barry jutting his hand out.

“That’s not what I mean. You know what I mean.” Barry’s face reddens, Dan assumes while remembering this morning. “I mean, like, you’re always the one dominating.” Dan has to laugh at the term.

“Dominating? You can hardly call it that. It’s more like going with the flow? And that flow just happens to be bending you over a counter?” Each sentence is said as an exaggerated question; Dan’s words reflect the smile plastered on his face. Barry is being silly and he knows it. Sure, he wouldn’t mind Barry taking some control sometimes; maybe he’d even like it… He wiggles nervously in to the beans.

Barry lets out an agitated sigh, replaces his laptop on the coffee table, and pats his open lap with both hands, like he’s beckoning a dog to cuddle with him. Dan’s head turns to the sound and his eyes are wide, like he’s incredulous that the entire situation is actually happening. He’s actually serious about him planting his skinny ass on his lap. It soon becomes apparent that Dan’s eye gestures and useless hand waving aren’t enough to dismiss the situation. Dan stands up, ready to take the bashful plunge in to submission, his entire body straight—almost perpendicular to the wood flooring.

Dan’s standing over Barry in quick, staggering movements, staring down at his surprised face; they never know what to expect from one another. A small thrill passes through Dan as he sits on his lap, his slender legs straddling Barry’s in a weird mating pose.

Dan’s seen this position plenty of times with the ladies-- girls trying to be sexy, sauntering over, plopping their butts on his thighs and gyrating in his lap. Was he trying to be sexy? Can he even be sexy to Barry? He pushes out the uncomfortable thought of sporting a boner in this position and concentrates on wrapping his arms around Barry’s shoulders. He sees rather than hears the small gasp escape his mouth. Dan felt a satisfied smirk play on his lips.

Taking advantage of Barry’s new found attraction, Dan moves closer to him, pulling himself up his lap and running his fingers over his back. Barry, unsure of what to do with his hands, places them on Dan’s hips in a familiar hold. This is just the same as when girls sit on your lap right? He’s still in control here, right? Dan’s cockiness gets the best of him and he tilts towards Barry, butt lifting slightly off of his lap, to arch forward in to a slow kiss. Their kisses are normally never slow. There’s never enough breathing room to really think about the fact they’re kissing one of their best friends who just happens to have a dick. The extra thoughts are unsettling to them both and they ache for a distraction.

Barry seizes the opportunity and places both hands on Dan’s waiting ass, taking as big of handfuls as he can, and giving it a gentle squeeze. Dan moaned at the attention—it wasn’t that Barry squeezing his ass felt good necessarily, but he was flattered by the effort. Their lips parted only for a second and Barry made a surprised noise.

“Dan,” he hummed, “where did your ass go?” He was answered with a sharp slap on the back, causing him to laugh a nervous chuckle.

“Shut the fuck up.” Dan growled, taking his lips again.

Dan started to move in Barry’s hands as they became more comfortable, more daring. He felt Barry’s fingers grip tighter, his palms press harder, the motion only slightly muffled by the layer of jeans. His force caused Dan to be lifted even farther off his lap, bending over Barry like a vulture. The massaging quickly became pleasing and he felt the need to be touched more. Their bodies weren’t connecting enough and his skin was on fire. He sits back down slowly, giving Barry time to move his hands, running them up Dan’s strong jaw, through his stubble, and in to his hair. Dan chuckles at Barry’s obvious preference to his hair rather than any other part of his body.

Dan spreads himself out over Barry, legs wrapping back around Barry’s and hands wandering downwards to his waist. He presses both hands to Barry’s chest as he shamelessly lies on top of him, sinking down in to the beanbag and letting it envelop them in a wall of green plastic.

Barry lets out a displeased grunt, “How is this any different than before—“, Dan shuts his mouth with a hard kiss, instantly deepening it to secure the shut-up factor-- the feeling of this closeness is too good to be ruined by meaningless interjections. The action is appreciated and Barry responds with a long moan, the vibration passing through shared lips. Their mouths are rough against one another, their faces so close Barry’s beard entangles slightly with Dan’s bristly chin. Barry breathes hard through his nose, grasping Dan’s hair tighter, arching his back in to Dan’s powerful kiss. It’s hard to ignore their hard ons grazing and bumping past one another in their frantic movements.

Frustrated by the lack of friction, Dan unravels his legs from Barry’s and sits up slightly in his lap. Barry lets out an unsatisfied grunt before opening his eyes. Dan’s hands are his pants and he’s slowly undoing his belt. Barry swallows hard, his throat feels closed and he struggles to breathe. It’s all too soon his pants are pulled down slightly and his erection is in clear view, straining against his boxer’s, the length under the waist band and the tip peeking out of the top.

Dan’s suddenly not so confident anymore, no longer caught up in the moment and now focusing on what he’s done, what he’s gotten himself in to. It’s again too real and it takes the jolt of Barry’s hands on struggling with Dan’s own belt to come back to reality. Barry’s fingers shake as he fumbles with the buckle, undoing the button and unzipping the fly with the grace of a baby giraffe. Dan can feel his nervousness and absorbs it like an emotional sponge. He craves to dispel both of their nerves—he lets out a small chuckle.

Dan takes charge once again, leaning down to place soft kisses on Barry’s lips and pushing down the waistband of both his pants and boxers before grabbing a hold of himself. He moans on to Barry’s lips, liking the guttural sound that flows from the boy below him as he grabs Barry’s own need in the same hand. Their cocks slip against one another, the pre cum sliding down their lengths. The feeling is odd and the situation isn’t nearly as attractive as he thought it would be, but becomes increasingly stimulating as the shyness ebbs away. Dan leans back, looking down at his hand, their dicks nestled together, their warmth passing through one another—he tries to hide the fact he has no idea what the hell to do next.

It’s hard to keep them both in his large, unsure hands as he squeezes. Barry bucks upwards from his position, shocking Dan, and taking his hands off of Dan’s hips to throw them behind his head, grabbing on to the back of the chair for leverage. Barry’s splayed out below him, chest heaving, eyes partially closed and mouth slightly open. Dan’s above him, messy hair falling on to his flushed face, bent over him possessively—both craving for more. They have clear views of their erotic faces and watch each other as Dan finds a rhythm pumps them together, tightening and loosening his grip, letting their cocks adjust naturally in his hand, feeling them glide over one another and swirl together in a messy dance.

Dan’s other hand becomes curious as the other has so much to do. He runs his hand up Barry’s thigh, past the bunched up jean and boxers, and under the hem of his t-shirt. Barry’s stomach is soft and the light hair starting from his belly button to the base of his cock is fun to tease. Dan plays with the impromptu path there, running a finger up and down the trail, trying to distract himself from the mess his other hand has gotten in to. Barry feels the unexpected attention and can’t help but be more alert. The motion of tracing his happy trail is too intimate and a little too ticklish for his tastes, but soon Dan flattens his palm and stops traveling up and down his stomach. He lifts Barry’s shirt and bunches it as high up as it will go. Barry’s watching him with a fascinated look, like he’s wondering what possessed Dan to touch him in the first place. The gentleness of his hand on his stomach, slowly gliding to his chest, feels nice in contrast to the muddled ball of confusion protruding from his crotch. Barry has a sudden need to kiss Dan, and try to ignore the choked feeling he gets in his throat when he thinks about Dan giving him all this attention, but he doesn’t want to break his obvious concentration.

Dan can feel the hotness in his hands, the rush of tremors going from the base of their shafts to the tip of their dicks—the sensitive vibrations shuddering and pulsing at odd intervals to his endless pumping. Barry can feel himself about to come and sits up forcefully, causing Dan to stop his efforts, but only for a moment. He puts his hand on the backside of Dan’s neck bringing him forward before slamming his lips on to him. Their teeth clash together as Barry quickly opens his mouth and forces his tongue in. It only lasts a moment before Barry breaks their kiss to lean back and moan, hand still on the back of his neck, grabbing Dan’s shoulder hard with his other hand.

“O-oh God, Dan--” Barry chokes before he coming hard on his stomach, Dan’s hand that is still holding up his shirt is caught in the fire.

Seeing that marvelous display pushes Dan over and he can’t help but mutter some nonsense along the lines of, “you’re so fucking cute” and coming right after-- also on Barry’s stomach. How convenient.

\----

The beanbags are no longer a place of safety for either of them. They’re slowly becoming an object of sexual desire every time they sit in them. Unconsciously their minds drift back to the few times Dan has ended up in Barry’s lap, making out, rubbing bare erections next to each other. Nowhere in the apartment is clean from their curiosity fueled make out sessions. Adrenaline pushes them through each one, leaving them confused and embarrassed until they find the nerve to do it again—but they seem to have a lot of nerve because frequency and intensity has shot up five fold.

Even at work it’s hard to stay focused. Barry tries to focus, tries to turn up his headphones, tries to bury his nose in his laptop, but the bubbly tone of Dan’s laughter slips between the barriers and plays a soothing note in his brain. He can’t help but want to slip away between breaks and shove his tongue down his throat. It feels like he needs to lay claim to him, like if he doesn’t Dan will forget that anything ever happened. It’s hard for him to think about any scenario with Dan ending like that. His stomach aches and he suddenly feels sick.

Two hours pass and finally Dan gets up to take a break. Barry tries not to watch him as he stretches, plaid shirt traveling up his stomach, following his long arms, revealing a paler belly and the line of his black boxers. Barry’s mouth goes dry. He licks his lips and tries to remember how to breathe. “Dead kittens.” He thinks to himself, trying to stop his mind from wandering back to their last incident. Now it not the greatest time to be excited—his laptop is super hot and nothing around him could possibly work as a boner pillow.

After an amount time passes that he deems as ‘safe’, Barry announces to no one in particular that he believes it would also be a great time for him to take a break and goes to find Dan. Well not to find Dan in particular, not really, but by mere coincidence he also needs to step outside for a minute—come on guys it’s not like he wants to spend break with his hands on Dan’s nonexistent ass.

He lingers at the door for a moment before deciding to be a man and just go outside and have a chat with his roommate. Dan’s sitting on the grass, phone out, typing.

“Updating your LiveJournal?” smooth Barry, going in for the joke. High five, bro-- gets ‘em every time.

“Oh hey Barry…,” Dan seems distracted and it puts Barry ill at ease. Is he texting? If he is, who is he texting? Barry wants to ask all these questions but can’t get up the usual tenacity to blurt shit out. They’re not in the confines of their apartment—it’s not safe.

But what does safe really mean? Who were they hiding from, their friends or themselves? Was Barry the only one who cared enough to hide? Should he just come out and say “olly olly oxen free!” and get it over with? Dan answers his question as he finishes typing, slipping his phone in his front pocket.

“Hey,” he says again, beckoning Barry over, “sit down.”

Oh God. Every relationship he’s ever had up to this point suddenly haunts him with those three words. Even with the reassurance of a work relationship and a solid friendship, he felt scared for some reason. Almost as if he didn’t want whatever was going on between them to actually end. I mean, it’s not like he’s gay or anything.

Dan sighs, and it’s long and drawn out. He’s trying to find the right words to say, but every time he forms a coherent thought it slips through his lips and lands hard, shattering in to a million tiny fragments of well thought out sentences. He fidgets with his hair, a nervous habit that successfully keeps his curls in a fucked up state of disarray. He needs to say something. He told Barry to sit down and shit’s already weird enough without this stalling.

“Barry,” good start, “Barry, what are we doing?” It rushes out of his system so fast he actually tacks a laugh on to the end just for good measure, incredulous to what he’s just said. He feels Barry’s gaze hot on his face, unwilling to look at him. Dan is forced to admit to himself that he has taken over the situation almost every time, and while Barry initiates it, Dan usually finishes it—he doesn’t really give him time to object. It makes him worry about what it is their relationship is becoming and if Barry actually likes it or just doesn’t want to make someone he considers a friend upset. The silence between them stretches for what seems like eternity. The sound of Barry clearing his throat takes Dan out of his cognitive fog.

“Dude… do you want to stop?” Barry finally asks in a whisper, a note of sadness in his voice. Dan has to look over at that curve ball. He sounded so hurt, and maybe a little guilty; like he might actually genuinely enjoy Dan’s company. His heart wrenches painfully in his chest at the look on Barry’s face. He can’t tell if he’s angry or sad, but he knows he wants all of this insecurity to stop.

His mouth gapes uselessly before finally blurting out, “No--.” He leans over, grabbing Barry’s face with both of his hands, and kissing him square on the mouth. His beard is rough on his palms, but his stubble tickles his lips and makes him smile. Yeah, this is nice.

\----

This dance has gone on for a few days now. It’s like one minute they’re coming in each other’s hands and the next they’re farting and joking about vagina at work like it never happened. Sometimes Dan slips and says something a little too personal, something that could be a little misconstrued. Barry pretends to not hear and pretends that he didn’t just clench his butthole so tight he could have made a diamond.

As Dan’s nervous laugh fills the room Barry tries to think of a penis joke to change the mood, but nothing comes to mind-- the moments passed and he just ends up squirming uselessly in his seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> go watch their new endless ocean video @42:56.  
> dan belly makes my legs shake.


	3. Warming Sensation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finger bang bang you in to the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You Don't Know Jack: Mock 2 - Game Grumps VS at 17:10 for tasty Dan chest hair.  
> I don't think you all understand how much the video for their charity calendar inspired me for this chapter.  
> Their beautiful faces together in a video?  
> I love it.  
> I feel like I should use the name "Danny" more, but with "Barry" in the same sentence, I feel like there's too many repeating letters. Too much "e" sound.  
> While my writing is poop, thank you for being sweeties.  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated and inspiring~  
> Also, a lot of my time is spent playing Animal Crossing.  
> Visit my town! Dream Address: 5400-2328-0723  
> I'm not nearly as drunk writing this as I have been for the past two chapters. No idea how this is gonna turn out in comparison.  
> I may not be updating this again until closer to MAGfest.  
> If you're going be on the look out for a girl with long pink hair!  
> I'm working tabletops Thursday, and I'll be at any and all Game Grumps related panels!  
> I totally condone any and all friend making.

He's staring at the shelf and agonizing over which one to buy.

He's done this a thousand times, bought the same thing over and over again and never given it a second thought. Why is it so different this time? Why does it matter so much which one? When did he start to care so much about something so pointless?... He sighs and realizes it started when Barry got particularly ballsy one night while watching Netflix.

They were both sitting on their brand new couch. The bean bag chairs were pushed to the side to make room for this dingy, red number. It was at a nearby Goodwill and neither of them could resist the temptation of a couch for only twenty five bucks. They slapped their hard earned money on the counter and hauled it up too many stairs for either of their liking, but it was well worth it. That night they were lounging on their first piece of real furniture. Barry was enjoying a bowl of vanilla ice cream and Dan’s arm was strewn over the back of the couch, lighting fingering Barry’s collar if only for the satisfaction of the goose bumps that appear on Barry’s arm. The show they were watching wasn't romantic at all, and Dan didn't expect the car explosion to be followed up by Barry’s voice.

"I want to try something." Barry shifts his shoulders back and forth, digging deeper in the upholstery of their new couch. They're watching a new series and both were totally engrossed in the action until now. Barry’s stopped eating, his ice cream spoon mid-way to his mouth, ice cream dripping down the handle. Dan stops his hand and slowly retracts his arm. It was a little off putting, but Dan urges Barry to continue anyway. Barry puts his spoon down in the bowl, the 'something' didn't require a delicious frozen treat.

"I want to try something." Barry continues, hands firmly around his own empty ice cream bowl. He swallows nervously, dragging out the moment longer than he really wanted to. "Can we...," he struggled to find the words, his mouth twisting in aggravation. He finally blurted, "I want to try fingering."

Dan tries not to look too distraught. He inhales sharply, teeth clenched. 

“You want me to finger bang you?” He laughs, like he can’t believe the words just came out of his mouth. He tries to ease the obvious tension in the room by leaning over and nudging Barry’s shoulder with his own. Barry’s not having it and still looks at him with a fierce intensity of a man determined. Dan’s at a loss for words and waits for Barry to explain himself. He watches Barry treat himself to a shy bite of his ice cream before he takes a deep breath.

“In so little words... yes?” it comes out in a long breath. Barry shrugs his shoulders, attempting to stay nonchalant about the whole thing. He didn't think Dan would be so speechless at the idea, but it is a big step and at least he wasn't mad. Barry keeps explaining, “I was looking at some videos,” OK that sounds wrong, but it’s out there so might as well keep going, “I was curious and I did some research. It seemed fun? Oh Christ, I don’t know—I just assumed that’s the next step this would take anyway.” Barry shifts his ice cream bowl around in his lap while he talks, watching the melted vanilla swirl around the base of the bowl. He’s no longer in the mood for something liquid and white going in to his mouth. "And the way some of the guys were... squirming around..." Barry clears his throat.

Dan honestly had no idea what to say. It was obvious Barry was extremely serious about this, but in all his years he’d never thought he’d be asked by a dude to put his hands anywhere near his butt, like, ever. He impulsively looked at his hands. He also has no idea what to do with them. What research has Barry been doing? What videos has he watched? Sure, Dan’s watched some gay porn for curiosity’s sake. What dude hasn't stumbled across two dudes pounding each other and just watched for a little bit. Honestly, he wasn't disappointed. Crap, it’s been a long time; he had to say something.

“Uh, oh God, um, Barry…” He stumbles around for the right words to convey what he’s thinking. In the mean time Barry's face grows hard and distant. This was important, he can't just dismiss it. He smiles before saying, “Alright, OK, sure, why not?” He puts his hands up in the air, palms flat in a noncommittal shrug. He watches Barry relax a bit more in to the couch. It must have taken a lot for him to ask and Dan admires his bravery, but now it was his turn to be brave—which fucking lube should he buy?

The tubes and bottles become more and more menacing the longer he stares at them. This is his one responsibility in whatever you want to call their relationship thus far and he wasn't going to screw it up. Barry’s been the one initiating all the development; he needs to try hard for them too, right? He has too many questions, there are too many brands. What the hell does ‘warming’ do for guys? Does he get the same kind you use for chicks? Are dudes supposed to use this kind that says ‘for men’ on it, or is it a marketing scheme because god damn it’s expensive. All the different sizes... How much will they use? Is this a one time thing or should he buy for repeats? Will there be repeats? Will Barry even like it?

Suddenly Dan has to question the validity of their relationship. They’re both taking these awkward little steps further in to their bromance, and they’re both trying so hard—but what was the end game? When do they stop and say, ‘you know what? I’m not THAT gay. Don’t be weird.’ He silently hopes it never comes to that.

Pushing away his self doubts, he grabs what he usually buys (even if he's only ever uses it on ladies) and proceeds right to the self check out--like hell he's facing a cashier with this. It's one thing to do it in his younger days before self checkout, but now that shit is just sadistic. 

He shoves his crumpled money in the machine and grabs his receipt, swiping his bag off the scale and leaving in a hurry. It's like everyone knows what he's buying and who he's buying it for, and while that's all a paranoid delusion, Dan can't help but be embarrassed. He was half tempted to buy condoms while he was at it, but didn't want to rush things. He didn't even know if he was ready for something like that yet--just this is intimate and intimidating enough. A shiver passes down his spine as he steps outside in the abnormally cold California air. The rush to his senses clears his mind a little more before he heads back to the apartment. He just needs to relax--but every time he relaxes the image of Barry naked writhing under the pressure of his fingers sends a jolt through him. He reflexively straightens his spine and walks a little faster, the image burned in to the back of his mind; no amount of sad things he thinks of conjuring up could make it fade away.

By the time he gets back to their building he's frazzled and mildly hard--not enough to be visible, but enough for him to notice and slouch a bit. It takes more effort than normal for him to open the door--the key keeps missing the lock and eventually, by the time he inserts it, the unbidden image of Barry's wiggling ass makes him turn the knob a little fast and burst through the door at unprecedented speeds.

Barry jumps up from his seat on the couch, his butt bouncing at least five inches off the couch. His laptop is in the air for a few seconds before it comes crashing back down. He's working, but Dan doesn't care. He descends upon Barry as soon as the door is closed and locked. 

He crawls on top of Barry, right knee to his left, Dan's arms cradling his head, torso bent around his laptop, and right foot off to the side, allowing him to curve around Barry like a cat. He swoops down and cuts off Barry's cry of, "What are you doi-". He kisses Barry, the sexual frustration of walking home half hard venting through his lips. He forces Barry's mouth open with his own, tilting his head back and holding his head with both hands. He doesn't notice when Barry moves his laptop to the floor. Barry's hands grasp firmly to his plaid shirt and pull him down on top of him. They adjust so Barry's laying under Dan, their bodies close and lips melded together. Dan takes note that Barry tastes like gum and idly wonders what his own mouth tastes like after such a nervous supermarket experience, but Barry distracts him with a sweep of his tongue across his bottom lip and a firm squeeze of his thigh; hand traveling up to meet his waiting erection. Dan moans as Barry palms it, feeling the fabric constrict around his hand.

"What's this?" Barry asks coyly, grinding his hand in to Dan's crotch, arching his back so their crotches connect solidly against one another. Dan groans before slipping his hand up Barry's shirt, making him remove his hand from his dick in order to pull it off his body in one sweeping motion. Barry makes quick work of unbuttoning Dan's shirt, Dan's attention changed to Barry's pants. He doesn't know what he wants to do yet, but all he knows is he wants Barry naked. 

Barry takes advantage of Dan's distraction and runs his hands up Dan's chest, feeling the chest hair run between his fingers. He's never found his own hairy chest to be attractive, but Dan's is another story. He's always gotten glimpses of it, but he's never been given the opportunity to touch the light curls gracing the top of his sternum. He lightly fingers a nipple between the webbing of his thumb and forefinger. He hears Dan's breath hitch, the anticipation making him speechless. Barry feels his pants slide off of him, lifting his ass to speed up the process.

Barry dedicates his attention to feeling Dan up and down. He can’t get enough of his ribs, counting each one through the tender flesh at his sides. He hears Dan giggle by his ear, the closeness makes him shiver. Dan kisses a line from Barry’s lips, down his neck and on to his collar bone. Barry’s hands glide downwards, getting a firm hold on Dan’s belt and tugging. Dan reluctantly pushes Barry's hands aside, earning a displeased moan from the man under him. He smiles in to his neck and drags his tongue up, across his Adam's's apple and kisses the side of his mouth. Tonight Dan needed to focus, and that focus would be on Barry, and Barry needed to stop distracting him with his own desires.

Dan has to peel himself off of Barry to grab the plastic bag that was thrown to the wayside when Dan walked in. He digs out the rather large tube and brings it up to the couch. He sits up slightly, perching on his elbows planted on the side of Barry's face. He looks over the directions carefully, suddenly calm. He hears Barry's snort beneath him and looks over the bottle at him. Barry's face is amused and he's wrapped his arms around himself, self conscious now that they're no longer in the throws of passion. He eyes the bottle skeptically.

"What's that?" He asks, rubbing his arms. Dan crooks an eyebrow at the question.

"Um. Lube?" Dan twirls the bottle around in his fingers, and turns it to face Barry. He reads the title and makes a face.

"Why? I just figured we could use, like, Vaseline or something. No need to get fancy..." Barry digs his shoulders in to the arm of the sofa, trying to get as far away from the bottle as he can. It feels weird to be discussing this.

"Vaseline tears condoms, dude." Dan's back to reading the bottle, but stops when he realizes what he just implied, "Oh! No, it's not like we'll be using those, but I wanted to be prepared." Another look from Barry. "No, I'm not prepared like that, I mean-- ugh! God! I'm gonna shut up and you're gonna move father down on this sofa so I can finger your sexy ass." 

Fueled by embarrassment, Dan grabs Barry's boxer-clad hips and pulls him down the sofa. Barry yelps in surprise, his entire body not flat on the sofa, Dan between his legs, sitting on his knees at his crotch, still holding his hips. He can feel the cold press of the bottle against his thigh and he tenses, knowing what's about to happen. He's watched a thousand videos, did extensive Google searches in incognito mode when he thought Dan was asleep, but nothing could prepare him for the hungry look in Dan's eyes as he fingered the waistband of his boxers. He tries to think back to an article he read, tries to get some insight on what he should do and how he should do it, but his hands flop about uselessly at his sides, his mind overstimulated, and all he can do is keep eye contact with Dan and hope for the best.

His boxers slip down his thighs and Dan has to maneuver him to remove them completely. They've never been so exposed to each other and even though Barry was doing all the exposing, Dan couldn't help but feel he was naked too. Barry's body was inviting, not necessarily the traditional description of beauty, but it was warm and comforting. His dark hair contrasting off his light skin, the slight farmers tan on his arms and lower thigh, topped off with his erection laying flat against his stomach, the tip already oozing sticky cum. Dan couldn't help but run a hand along his length and watch his muscles clench and then release with the sensation. He hears Barry's breathing become uneven, and wants to push further, but he refuses to be distracted from his task at hand.

He's unsure how to do this, really. With girls it's so easy--oh my finger goes here? Alright it's super wet now, I'll put in some more. Oh, that's good? Well, guess it's time for my dick--and done. But here, it's so important to do things just right. Dan first opens the bottle and squirts a liberal amount on one finger. He doesn't want to look at Barry, he doesn't want him to know he has no fucking clue what he's doing. He takes his readied finger and rubs the smooth substance over the outside of his entrance. He hears a discomforting moan from Barry, but he realizes Dan's not going to enter immediately and relaxes. Dan feels his muscles clench in anticipation and has to smile--he's just as nervous.

He continues to gently probe the entrance without actual penetration for a while, just getting used to the idea of it all, trying to feel when it's the right time... He has long fingers, he idly wonders if he should stick the whole thing in before Barry interrupts his train of thought.

"Nggh--just do it," Barry groans. Dan looks up to see his face flushed red, his hands gripping the arm rest behind his head and his waist wriggling from side to side. If this wasn't the most tantalizing thing Dan has ever seen... 

He obliges, and slowly slips in one finger. Barry is trying to be relaxed a possible, but it's still so tight Dan feels like his finger's about to be chopped off. It's warm, Barry's walls are pushing against him, like an unwanted object. He tries to loosen their hold by wiggling his finger, up and down, back and forth, but there's no give. Dan can't help but think that he'll never ever fit in to this gloriously tight cavern, but he knows now he'll never be able to take his mind off of the prospect of slamming his cock in to Barry.

"U-ugh." he hears Barry stutter through layers of gathered spit--Dan can't tell if it's the good kind of stutter or not, but he knows he should get him well adjusted before adding another finger. He feels around, just exploring, like he's Dora or some shit. He knows he needs to find it. There's no map to Barry's body. It's impossible for him to even have the slightest idea of where to search; but when he feels a rough ball and instantly loses feeling in his finger, he has a hunch.

"O-oh, ah! Ngh, God--Dan..." Barry gasps, his hips writhing, his face flushed and turned away from him. He's too embarrassed to show Dan how good it feels, and he's too confused by these feelings. It feels different from when he tried it on himself--it's deeper, fuller, and he's hitting that spot. His mouth falls open, panting in to the cushion of their couch. He ignores how it smells like moth balls, how lumpy the cushion is, how cramped his leg is getting. He wants to lose himself in this moment, and just let the feeling of being fucked sink in.

Dan's watching, eyes not missing anything, every twitch, every jerk, told him where to touch, how to feel. It's a new game neither of them have played. It's a sensory overload of the highest quality. Neither of them know what steps to take, or what moves to do next. If Dan curls his fingers, just the right way, Barry gasps and arches his back, but if he tries to enter just one more finger, Barry might jump up and refused to be touched ever again. He moves his finger around, stretching and pulling at the tightness. He has to do this with a purpose, and he has to make Barry feel good. He wants to try another finger. He grabs the lube and spreads a liberal amount over an exposed finger, some of it sliding off and slipping down the expanse of Barry's ass--and what a glorious site that is. 

He pushes in a second finger. The tension almost killing his circulation. He feels like he should whisper "relax" or something, but the only sound he can make is a low groan as the tightness releases its death grip and he gets two fingers deep in Barry. He spreads his fingers, feeling the resistance against them, the whole time keeping his eyes on Barry. The blush spreads down too his chest and he opens his mouth to silently moan. Dan runs his hand up Barry's side, sliding his fingers deeper and roaming around for that spot once more. Sure enough both fingers hit their mark and Barry has to grab the side of the couch, sitting up slightly, stomach clenched and head thrown back.

"Ungh, just fuck me already," Barry chokes out. Dan's fingers stop their movements and he looks away from Barry's face, sheathing his expression in a curtain of hair. He wants to, God he does. His cock strains against his jeans uncomfortably, but he knows Barry's not ready. Hell, he's probably not even ready. It's too soon, Barry is way too tight and neither of them would feel good about a hasty decision. Dan opts to laugh and scissor his fingers inside Barry, earning another low, deep moan as he glaces off his prostate.

"As much as I would love to," Dan breathes out a chuckle, "--and you have no idea how much I want to." He leans down and presses light kisses on Barry's stomach, the muscles un-clenching under his lips. "Let's be patient." He quickly thrusts his fingers down to the knuckle, earning a low moan of approval from Barry as his body falls back on to the couch. Barry's close, his cock twitching in anticipation, waiting to be touched. Dan's suddenly unaware of the protocol here. Does he jerk him off? Will he come just from his fingers? Oh, Dan likes that idea. But, it's also the first time, so what if he can't? Dan's mind wanders, fingers deep inside him, Barry arching and moaning under him, and coming while gripping the arms of the sofa hard, over his own chest. The idea makes Dan's pants uncomfortably tight. God he wants to see that...

Barry's hand shoots downward, stunning Dan out of his day dream. His palm connects with his own cock and he relaxes to a point that Dan can move his fingers more. His face turns to look at him and his eyes lock on Dan's, determined and hot. He watches Barry's face as he continues to probe and rub for that tantalizing little nub, and when he finds it Barry's eyes glaze over, and his gasps become more frequent. The vibrations coming off his body send tremors through Dan, and he has to break eye contact to watch him touch himself, his own hand familiar and practiced with his own hard on. 

He comes quick, almost no warning except for the fact that Dan's fingers felt like they were gonna fall the fuck off. He was so tight Dan had to moan in appreciation.

Dan twists his fingers around inside one more time before pulling them out slowly, relishing the release of muscle around his fingers. Barry whimpers at the lost feeling and ends up shaking his hips to try and adjust. 

The next few moments were weirdly tense as Dan wipes his still slick fingers on the edge of the couch--one mysterious stain added to the growing collage--and Barry half cleans his chest with his shirt. Barry eyes the outline of Dan's dick through his jeans and subconsciously licks his lips.

"Um..." Barry starts, mind still fuzzy post orgasm, "Sorry about, uh, situation." He tentatively paws at his bulge, the sudden attention making Dan's body seize up, and a shiver run through his spine. "If you want..." Barry sits up slowly, hands leading up to his belt, but Dan pushes on his chest, forcing him back down. Barry shoots him a confused look, but allowing himself to be laid down.

"Don't worry about it," the phrase rushes out of Dan's mouth in a breath. He was just knuckle deep in this guy, now was not the time to pressure him in to equal reciprocation. One wrong move and Dan could be blocked out of that tight ass for the rest of eternity. 

"Next time." Barry sighs and throws his arm over his eyes. 

Dan swallows, his mouth's still dry and tastes like shit, but he has to kiss him. He leans over his messy chest and places his elbows next to face, hair falling over them like a shield. Barry moves his arm to meet Dan's gaze and lifts his head to meet Dan's waiting lips, hands roaming to his hair taking a handful on the sides of his face. Dan melts in to the sureness of the touch and his heart flutters at the promise of next time.


	4. Butt Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't be weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Tumblr user thatannoyingone for this idea! She made a post about Dan's mongoloid thumbs and how he'd be great and massages... She also did THE BEST FAN ART EVER! She probably doesn't realize she's my creative inspiration at this point.  
> And if you think this fic is anything other than me indulging in my own selfish fantasies well you are greatly mistaken.  
> A huge, disgusting, grotesque thank you to everyone who's read this, kudos this, bookmarked this, commented on this, liked this on Tumblr--you're all loverly and I want to touch your faces or butts, whichever is more attractive-OH WAIT YOUR ENTIRE BEING IS ATTRACTIVE. Reader, why are you so sexy?  
> As MAGfest draws closer the only thing I can think about is gushing over Danny in a non-creepy way while hiding my erection. If you wanna talk to about Danny or this fic send me an ask on my Tumblr, loverlyduck.  
> I'm open to prompts, but get ready for some high energy talking about said prompt if you prompt me a prompt.  
> How do you all feel about some Barry perspective?! Next chapter, maybe. MAYBE THERE MIGHT BE PENETRATION? MAYBE?  
> I don't know. I don't want to shock their poor, fictionalize hearts. I STRIVE FOR AWKWARD SPONTANEITY.  
> Shit's going down y'all. I hope you enjoy this one!

Long days wind in to long nights when Dan gets back from work. Barry's sitting on their couch, clad in only boxers and a T-shirt, cocooned in four blankets. Dan walks in and immediately sits down next to him, resting his head on a cushioned shoulder. He starts rambling about his day--work melding seamlessly in to everyday life in a jumble of random events that make up his work day. He's stressed, Barry can see the tension in his shoulders building with every anxiety-filled sentence. He can't imagine the pressure, the constant demand to be 'on' all the time, to have to talk about anything and everything for twelve straight hours.

Barry shifts, causing Dan to lift his head from his shoulders. He opens his covered arms and allows Dan in to his cavern of blankets. Dan smiles, chuckling lightly at the idea, and wiggles in to the comfort of Barry's open arms. It's warm. Dan sighs, sinking in to the embrace, his eyes closing.

Barry turns slightly, shifting so he's facing Dan. Dan opens one of his eyes open slightly, but closes again when he realizes how close Barry is to his face. A blush creeps in to his cheeks, the temptation to open his eyes is strong, but he holds it back, fearing he might actually see Barry's tender gaze and drown in it.

He feels a hand trace from the edge of his jaw to his chin. Barry's fingers softly grip his chin, and Dan feels a slight tug, pulling his face up towards him. Barry tips his head forward, tasting his slow breathing.

He likes it when he tastes like skittles.

Their lips fuse together in their slow kiss. Their mouths move together at an aching pace, their hearts beating faster than they want to act. Barry can taste the sweet, tangy after taste on Dan's tongue. He opens his mouth wider, trying to capture more of it, pressing hard on Dan's lips, forcing him to match. The moan comes from deep in Dan's throat and reverberates through Barry's, the guttural vibrations shaking Barry to his foundation. He's never been so attracted to the sweet, tangy after taste of someone's breath, to crave someone's sounds-- he wants Dan to make more.

His thumb grazes Dan's chin, the stubble tickling the pad of his fingers. Dan stretches his neck upward, trying to ease his jaw in to Barry's palm. Barry takes the invitation and runs his hand up Danny's cheek, slipping in to the warm confines of his hair.

The feeling of Barry in control almost makes Dan blow his load right then and there. Dan pulls his feet up on the couch and curls in to Barry's body completely, wrapping an arm around Barry's waist and throwing his legs over his lap. This always seemed like the more comfortable position to be in while making out, he's eager to try it. He hears Barry's sharp intake of breath as Dan's long legs bridge his lap, and feels the way his hand grips his hair even tighter. Dan smiles in their slow, tantalizing kiss, his teeth rubbing slightly against Barry's lower lip. He can taste the beginnings of hair below Barry's lip and it makes him groan.

Barry's thumb leaves Dan's chin only for a moment and when it returns the blankets fall around them, burying them in a warmth. Dan grabs the edge of the blanket and hoists it over their heads. Barry can feel the laugh tremble through Dan's body, their blanket-make out fortress now completed.

Their hot breaths bounce off of their lips as their kisses come faster, mouths moving quickly against one another. Separating, only to find themselves attached a second later with a wet smack. They're so close Dan can feel Barry's heart beat quicken with every pass of their kiss. He can see Barry's eyes, searching, and wanting when they part, only to find his lips crashing down upon him once again.

Barry can't stop thinking about Dan, he's surrounded by him. His thoughts linger to the other day, Dan knuckle deep inside him and finger fucking him in to oblivion. He craves that touch again somewhere inside of him that he can't place. Just looking at Dan sends a flood of memories in to his system that spew butterflies in to the back of his throat. Dan's in all of his senses. He feels the way his lips form together with his, he hears the way his heart beats out of time with anticipation, he can smell his sweat--the heady aroma of sex. He wants Dan. He wants to be naked, right now, on this couch. He wants to feel their bodies sliding together as Dan fucks him deep in to the upholstery. Suddenly the hot, stale air inside the blankets is too much and he gasps in to their kiss, their lips melting in to one another one last time before he flings the blankets off of them.

Dan's shocked to say the least, the sudden light of their apartment beaming in to his eyes. Barry's breathing is hard and ragged, his shoulders are stiff and ridged with the thought of these unfamiliar feelings. He wanted Dan in more ways than he could think about. He wanted him to fuck him hard against a wall, wanted him to bend him over every surface in their apartment... But he's scared-- he doesn't know how to say it. He doesn't know how to tell Dan that when he thinks about him it feels like he's being suffocated and he's receiving head at the same time--his mind is overloaded.

Dan notices the shift in mood, his mind fuzzy and unthinking. Barry's nervous energy flows off of him in waves and cascades down on to Dan like a dam breaking.

"Hey," he places a hand on Barry's cheek, letting the tips of his fingers press lightly on to his cheek bone, "You alright?" Dan's voice drips with concern and Barry already feels bad about ending whatever thing they had going on in their blankets of solitude. With his hand on his cheek Dan could feel him tense his jaw and then relax it.

"Don't worry about it." Barry stares straight ahead, eyes refusing to meet Dan's. Dan recognizes the obvious gesture and sighs in slight annoyance. He's not going to get anything out of him right now and he's not one for pressing people who don't want to talk, so he lets his hand drop and nestles in to Barry's collarbone. He feels Barry wrap both of his arms around him and place his face in his crazy mess of hair. He hears him take a deep breath and lets out a laugh.

"Gross don't do that!" Dan exclaims playfully, attempting to sit up, but Barry's firm hold on him keeps him planted in his lap. Dan sighs and rests his head back down, "I'm super gross today, don't smell my funky 'do." He hears Barry silent laugh, the puffs of air from his nostrils slightly tousle his unruly curls. Dan smiles; he prides himself in making Barry laugh.

Time passes and they both agree that the position isn't really that comfortable and opt to stand up. By this point both of their erections have faded away completely and they're not sporting chub walking around in the living room. Deciding for a night of normalcy, they order a pizza. The idea of a warm pizza tempts their palates so much they both forget about their weird altercation and sink together back on their couch with hot slices in their hands. The pizza box open in front of them, they decide to pick up their controllers and play some one on one fighting games--even after a day of playing games Dan's always down for some Barry-gaming time. Dan's not really the best at fighting games, but Barry lets him win sometimes... OK, so maybe he hasn't won yet, but Barry will give up a round one day.

They're two games in, the score is 2-0 when Barry gets up to get something to drink. Dan spreads himself over the couch, legs expanding the width of the cushions, putting a hand on his full stomach. Barry watches from the kitchen as his slender legs open to their full potential. It really surprised him how tall Dan was, and how lanky he really is. He looked down at himself, holding his glass, in his boxers and a T-shirt... So he's not as thin as Danny... Or tall... Does Dan even like the image of him naked? Does he just get hard because he's sexually charged, or did he really find Barry attractive at all? Does he find Dan attractive? He looks back over to the couch. Dan's head is thrown back on the couch, his hair falling back. He watches as Dan takes both of his hands and run them through his greasy locks, forming them in to a ponytail before letting them go, the curls stationary and only slightly shifting to adjust for gravity. Dan's head tilts forward in to a normal position, catching Barry in his staring act. His hair is still slightly pulled back, accenting the sharp angles of his face and his strong jaw. Barry's mouth goes dry, eyes wandering over his face before resting on his lips. He licks his dry lips and swallows sand paper. Not even the glass of water in his hand could adequately hydrate the Sahara of his mouth. Yeah, he has to say he likes how Dan looks.

Dan pats the open section of couch between his long legs, eyeing Barry seductively. He can't keep up the charade and quickly erupts in to a small fit of laughter.

"Come here." Dan laughs out, patting once more between his legs for good measure. The sureness in that one gesture plants Barry's feet firmly to the ground.

Barry forgets he has the ability to move, staring slightly opened mouth at the man in their shared living room. 'How can someone like that be in to...this?' Barry asks himself, never daring to voice his actual insecurities. He feels his stomach curl in on itself as he walks over, eyes looking everywhere but Danny's face and crotch area. The fact Dan's still in jeans and he's in nothing but boxers makes him feel vulnerable and super not sexy.

He sits down between Dan's legs, his strong thighs closing in on his. He's trapped in Dan's leg embrace and can't help but try to wiggle free as he places his glass of water down. Danny lets out a long 'shhh' before placing both hands on Barry's shoulders. Barry immediately tenses, and Dan lets out another soothing sound, a slight hum in the back of his throat. His hands are strong and sure on his shoulders. He feels the pressure of his thumb in his crook of his shoulder between his neck and his shoulder blade. The feeling of his thumbs rolling around his shoulders instantly eases Barry out of his thoughts. The only thing he can think about is Dan's sure hands working over his body. Dan travels from his shoulders down his back, stopping every once in a while when he finds a knot or blocked vessel. He smooths the ripples in Barry's muscles easily and rubs his back one more time before returning to his shoulders. Barry's practically bent over in his lap by now and it takes every inch of his being not to grab him by the hair and hoist his body up, lips slamming together as he forces his head back.

As if reading his mind, Barry leans back and throws his head over Dan's shoulder. He finds Dan's lips quickly and presses a hard kiss on to his mouth. Dan groans at the attention and digs his thumbs deeper in to Barry's broad shoulders. The feeling is pleasantly arousing and makes Barry gasp.

"A-ah-" Barry chokes out when Dan's thumbs find another pressure point. He feels so relaxed, so at ease enveloped and surrounded by Dan now. He doesn't feel suffocated, doesn't feel rushed. It all feels natural, and he knows he fits so well in Dan's hands. The words that leave his mouth weren't supposed to. He was supposed to just think it, let his mind wander as Dan's hands did across his back. "I-... I want you to fuck me." The words melt out of his mouth like a moan. Danny doesn't have time to react before Barry pushes himself farther in to Dan's lap, his mind lost on his own fantasy. Dan shifts slightly behind him, his shoulders tensing as the dialogue sinks in. He feels Barry's hand travel lightly up his thigh, increasing in pressure the higher it climbs. Dan's erection pushes teasingly against the base of Barry's spine, the closeness of their bodies only adding to the sexual frustration building in Dan's stomach. As Barry's hand travels to stroke the outline of Dan's bulge, he jerks, grabbing Barry's shoulders and pushing him off of his body.

"No--" Dan starts, pulling himself away from Barry slightly. As soon as the word is out of his mouth, he feels terrible for saying it. Barry whips around to look him in the eyes, his blue eyes hurt and confused. Dan instantly tries to recover, "No, no, not because of--" It's not because he doesn't know how. It's not because he's terrified of hurting him. It's not because he's afraid of losing Barry. It's not because he's scared shitless. "No..." He runs his hands through his hair, "I'm just really sweaty, dude." He does a small giggle to ease the nervousness that's bubbled in to the back of his throat. It's a weak excuse. He doesn't want Barry to think he's just trying to sneak his way out of this. He's honestly just ashamed of the way he must reek right now, but Barry has to know there's a real reason. "Seriously," Dan puts a hand on Barry's shoulder and runs his thumb one more time over the tight muscle. "Hold on to that thought." Danny goes to stand and has to move Barry slightly to stand up. If they stay too close he might rush in to something he doesn't want to rush in to.

Barry stares at him, sizing up his statement, wondering what he did, what he said... The realization hits him hard and he slams hard back in to the couch. He said... He said...

"Augh," Barry mumbles, embarrassment spreading over his cheek like a cloud, splotchy and light. He covers his face with both of his hands, "Augh!" he exclaims in to his palms, the crushing weight of his confession crashing down on him. He can't even bring himself to think about anything other than how mortified he is. He sighs in to his hands and feels the back of his eyes sting with pressure. He lets his hands slide down on his face, only revealing his eyes. He opens them slowly, the multicolored spots blurring his vision before he sees Dan above him, the concern is back he's more worried than before.

Neither of them know what to say. It's the second time Barry's brought it up and every time Dan separates himself from the situation or refuses. Barry curls his fingers and makes fists on his face. He drags them down his cheeks until they rest below his chin.

"Barry I-" Dan starts, his hands palms up in an apologetic gesture.

"No. Just, don't... worry about it" Barry interrupts him, slamming his fists down in to his legs. He didn't expect Dan to want to. He didn't think that he'd even be interested in him. He knew it was all just a fluke. A game. And they reached the end. Game over, right?

Dan's frustrated groan is loud and startles Barry out of his own self pity.

"Don't tell me not to worry about it, dude! That just makes me worry about it more!" Dan's slightly upset, not really a yelling-screaming kind of upset, but a Dan upset where he still talks really polite, but he's trying to be as firm as possible. Like a weird passive-aggressive-optimistic dance that Barry hasn't gotten the moves of it down just yet. Barry's a little scared, he doesn't want to upset Dan, but he wants to get his emotions across somehow.

"I don't want to force you to do anything you want to do--" he's interrupted by a short laugh.

"Me?! You think I don't want to take your ass to fuckin' pound town, Barry? Because believe you-me, I do-- I really do." Dan runs a hand over his hair, forcing the curls over his head instead of back. He doesn't know how to tell Barry how much he cares about him, and he doesn't know the extent to which he cares, so it's hard to put in to words. "Barry, I just don't... Want to do anything you might regret?" There's too much uncertainty in his voice, too much hesitation. Any of his ex-girlfriends would have gone ballistic by now. Dan braces himself for impact.

"Really? You wanna take all of this--" Barry gestures at himself, still sitting on the couch, "to the bone zone. Really?" Barry's equally as incredulous as Dan.

"Yes! God yes!" Dan's hand movements are becoming a little erratic as he tries to make his point with wide arm arches. "I want to fuck all of that!" He draws out the 'L' in 'all' to emphasize the stupidity of the question. "You are very attractive and I'd like to engage in intercourse with you, Barry."

"This is starting to sound like some sixth grade nonsense."

"What sixth grader is taking anyone to bed, Barry?!"

"I don't know! One that talks like a sex addict?!"

They both erupt in to a fit of giggles. Laughter cures all awkward situations and soon Barry's standing up and stretching once again, his arms reaching high toward the ceiling. Dan sees a bit of his exposed stomach and seizes his opportunity. He grabs Barry's soft middle, fingers grazing his happy trail before fully wrapping him in a hug. Barry chuckles and encircles Dan's neck with his arms. They draw back slightly and bring their foreheads together, the bridge of their noses lightly touching.

"I don't want to hurt you." Dan whispers, eyes downcast.

Barry presses his lips to the tip of Dan's nose before replacing his forehead.

"Stop it," Barry states deadpan. "I'm gonna hurl." They both smile before making over exaggerated puke faces and equally disgusting retching noises.

Dan's so happy he might really throw up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look forward to a new AU!Razzabang fic from me sometime this week where I get out all my plot and character development frustrations-- maybe? NO PROMISES <3


	5. I'm So Heavy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long ass author's note, but this needs to be freaking said gosh dangit.  
> Allow me to weave you all a tale of MAGfest from the perspective of a brand new GG shipper who just wrote her first fanfic for the fandom a month ago.  
> I went to every one of their panels and in the Game Grumps panel, Arin pointed me out, bringing attention to me and making me realize he recognizes my face/hair, right? During the panel, someone asks the Grumps about their favorite fanfiction. This leads in to a discussion of Ninja Brian's The Beej, which is a super fucking hilarious comedy fan fiction of Brian giving Danny a blowjob at least 2000% better than this sack of crap below you. Then, Arin says something that blew me out of the fucking water--"I've only read the one about you and Barry." At first I wondered, 'wow it's a bigger fandom than I thought.' But he kept talking. He started quoting my god damned author's note from chapter one. THE AUTHOR'S NOTE. Not only did he find my stupid fic, he actually read my retarded ass author's note.  
> I clutched my sister's arm so hard she actually yelped 'ow'. I couldn't even look up, man. She said the color drained from my face, but it felt like it was on fire. I was so embarrassed I contemplated getting on here and deleting the whole fic before people found it. Thank my lovely sister for stopping my hand, man.  
> When the panel was over, I had to stand up like a baby giraffe I was shaking so hard. My friends asked me what was wrong and when I told them they freaked out. They demanded telling Arin and I screamed for them not to. I basically screamed the entire way down to the signing, where I staved off my friends.  
> It was at the second signing with Egoraptor that I couldn't stop my friends. While waiting in line, Barry and Ross were going up and down doing autographs. My friend walked right over to him and told him. When I realized what he was doing I screamed for him to shut up, but it was too late. The deed was fucking done, dudes. He knew. So I did the only logical thing, when I got to the front of the line I asked Arin--  
> "How did you find the fan fic of Dan and Barry?"  
> "Oh, Barry found it." BARRY?? "The girl who wrote it sent it to him." First off, whoa. Whoever sent this to Barry what the heck guys.  
> "No she didn't--I wrote it!" I was sort of hysterical I won't lie. It was fucking surreal that he actually did read it and that I was actually telling him I wrote it out of my own stupid mouth.  
> He tried to wave down Barry, but he was a ways down the line--so he did the next worst thing; he told Dan. He shimmied right over to Danny Sexbang and whispered something in his ear. I watched as Danny's smiling face melted away in to a somber expression that really hurt my heart. He dropped his pen and shook his head--my chest hurt, like he'd just fucking blew me up with a shotgun. I was backing away from the table apologizing over and over again, I had literally no idea what to do, I was on the verge of tears in front of this man.  
> He did smile after a bit, asking me how dirty it was, to which I responded disgustingly so. He was joking with me and said he was going to read it, but I begged him not to. Would you want THE Dan Avidan looking at your dirty recreations of his penis? I think not. The fact Barry had already seen this shit makes me just cringe.  
> It's not that I'm ashamed of this fic. I love it, and I love all of you--but when these guys are just ideas in your head it's totally different than staring at them right in the face and realizing they're real people, with real feelings that you can't even fucking FATHOM. How do you deal with that??  
> So I went through a super crazy weird crisis in the middle of writing this chapter. If you can tell I'm sorry, but dude.  
> Barry knows my face and knows I write shit about his dick.  
> It's a little weird to say the least (if not my own personal hell).  
> Thanks to everyone who wrote me messages of encouragement and who have kudos this despite it being a big pile a garbage. The fanart is just fucking AMAZING and sexy and I can't handle it.  
> Talk to me on Tumblr at loverlyduck if you wanna chill out or something.  
> I love, love, love you all and hope you can stick with me through this weird pseudo-celebrity-thing I'm having?  
> I'm pretty sure 80% of it is in my head.  
> ON WITH THE SHOW.
> 
> Also, Danny if you're actually reading this like you said you would--stop it. It's gonna get really weird and penis/butt-y for you in about one thousand words.

Dan can't sleep. He stares at the ceiling above him and makes shapes out of the curling darkness. There's a cat in there somewhere, but he can never find the eyes or the mouth, just the ethereal outline of a face projected in to the darkness, like its keeping watch over his bed. The thought shakes him and he shifts slightly from side to side under the covers. His room seems too dark and his bed is too big. He looks over to the clock next to his face--the numbers glare back at him that it's almost four o'clock in the morning. He's off tomorrow, but he can't help but feel he has something important to do tomorrow. He rolls over and tries to forget about the time, and the darkness, and his bed and closes his eyes, willing sleep.

The room grows eerily quiet. He can hear the silence ring in his ears, the blood pump through his skull, the shifting of his pillowcase as his hair comes to rest around his head. It's too much, he can't concentrate; he can't possibly sleep. It's then in the suffocating darkness of his room that he hears the soft clacking of a keyboard. The sound calls to him from behind his door, ringing to his bedroom from the cavernous space that is his living room. He listens to the rhythmic lullaby and finds his mind drifting to its source--his roommate Barry, hard at work in their shared living space. How does he ever sleep? He works nonstop, constantly on top of their work, keeping up with their demanding schedule. While thinking about the work ethic of their multi-talented editor, Dan falls asleep.

\---

He wakes up again in a cold sweat, pushing his blankets aside in a fast, seamless motion. He swings his long legs over the side of the bed, his hands shake in his lap and he rubs his arms in an attempt to still his rattled nerves. The bad dream resonates through his brain and he can't shake the feeling that it's all real, that this is the dream and the nightmare is reality. The room is deathly quiet, the darkness wrapping around him, suffocating him in a blanket of anxiety.

He forces himself to stand up, shaking his legs. The floor is cold and his feet reflexively repel against the hardwood. It's too much, too much stimulation, too much is unsure. He walks with prupose to his door and flings it open.

More darkness greets him, the unfamiliarity of his new apartment a daunting setting. His eyes adjust enough to look around the darkened space. He starts to walk toward the living room. He knows he's still up, he has to be. He can't be alone right now.

As he rounds the corner, he sees the dim back light of his laptop; it illuminates his face in a blue glow. A smile crawls on to Dan's lips. Seeing him sleeping peacefully, yet awkwardly, in the bean bag chair calmed him down. He works so hard all the time to get things out on time and couldn't even be bothered to close his laptop before falling asleep.

Dan lets out a low chuckle as he walks over to their editor. He stops behind him, reaching down over his shoulders and saving his work before softly closing his laptop. He picks up the laptop and leans over Barry to set it on the coffee table with a light thud. Barry shifts slightly, digging father in to his makeshift bed. The image is comforting and Dan can't help but be drawn to the comfortable scene below him. He tentatively wraps one arm around Barry's shoulders, squeezing slightly, his other arm joining, bending across him in a protective pose. He leans in to him, resting on the top of his head. It's warm, comfortable--Dan can't help but feel at ease. He feels a soft hand touch his arm, resting delicately against him forearm. He feels safe; this feels so nice he could fall asleep.

He breathes a long sigh before removing himself from Barry's grasp and getting a good night's sleep.

\---

Dan takes Barry's face in his hands, dragging it towards his slowly, in a careful embrace. Their lips touch softly, opening around one another in something that could barely be called a kiss. It's gentle, and flows between them like a stream. The electricity between their mouths is tantalizing, and soon neither of them can hold back and their lips come together in a quick motion. Their breath quickens with their kiss, their hands grasping and pulling at one another, demanding an impossible closeness. Their chests touch, the friction of their shirts rubbing against one another.

Dan pushes Barry back with subtle movements, their bodies following each other on to the bed. Dan climbs on top of Barry, curling over him possessively. His long body above Barry's, Barry's head reclined back; Dan's knees enclose his legs.

"Come here." Dan mumbles against his lips before grabbing Barry's waist and rolling them around. Suddenly Barry's on top of Dan, staring down at him wide eyed. Dan laughs at his expression and kisses his lips chastely before crawling up the bed, beckoning him to follow. Barry complies eagerly, following him slowly on his knees, Barry's hands traveling up Dan's body as he ambles over him. He reaches for the edge of Dan's shirt and runs his hands underneath before pulling it over his head; grabbing his own shortly after and hoisting it over the edge of the bed. He bends down and kisses Dan's exposed hip bone, mouth tracing his pelvis before traveling up his stomach and kissing his collar bone lightly. Dan stretches his neck, groaning with every touch. Barry takes the exposed delicate skin at the juncture of his collar and his neck in to his mouth, sucking hard before swirling his tongue around the bruised skin; marking him. Dan runs his long fingers through Barry's short hair, arching his body against his, feeling the coarseness of his jeans on his legs.

"Get rid of these..." Dan mumbles before sliding  his hands down Barry's side and making quick work of his pants. Barry laughs as Dan struggles to pull them off his legs and finishes for him.

They switch quickly; Dan's above Barry again, kissing his exposed chest, running his hands up and down his hips, trying to be as attentive as possible. He likes to watch Barry squirm below him, his face flushed, not looking at him, too embarrassed to even look down at his own naked body. It's adorable, and Dan can't help but nip at his hip bone, making Barry yelp slightly and glare down at Dan. Dan's lips are still on his hipbone, looking up at him through strands of hair. Barry has to tear his eyes away again, his erection throbbing at just the sight.

Dan leans back only slightly, weighing the situation. He's almost fully clothed while Barry moans beneath him. His dick is pressed hard against the inside of his pants, refusing to be ignored--but all he wants to do is suck Barry off. But how the fuck do you give head? He licks his lips, his mouth suddenly dry. Fuck, he needs a glass of water, he needs lessons, he needs to stop watching Barry's body or else he's going to blow a load in his pants.

"Dammit..." Dan mumbles before jumping off of Barry and running to the bathroom. Concerned, Barry sits up on his elbow and stares at the door. It only takes a moment and Dan's back with a glass of water and an excited look on his face. He takes a few gulps before offering it to Barry. Confused and still painfully aroused, Barry refuses and Dan puts down the glass before climbing back in to bed. Swirling his tongue around in his mouth to warm his cheeks, he looks at Barry and smiles; his confidence suddenly restored. Barry can't even ask what's going on; Danny grabs his hips and pulls him down the bed slightly, lining him up before leaning down completely.

"N-no Dan wa--" Barry is cut off by his own moan. Dan's soft lips are around the tip of his dick, his tongue swirling around in the same motion as before. His mouth is warm, a soft sucking pulling him up in to it. He has to stop himself from bucking his hips in to the soft confines of Dan's eager mouth. He gasps as Dan pulls away to lick a thick stripe from the base of his dick to the tip, lapping up the pool of precum. Barry groans, grabbing as much of the sheets next to him and throwing his head back, his mouth open, breathing heavily. Dan looks up at his handy work and keeps going, eyes locked on Barry's intoxicated face. He takes Barry almost fully in to his mouth. A groan comes out of the back of Barry's throat, and his chest heaves with heavy breaths. Dan grabs the base of his cock and starts making small pumps, trying to fill in the gap that his mouth can't reach. When Barry bucks slightly, Dan hums, sending unexpected vibrations up Barry's cock. Barry squirms, sitting up on his elbows, a sudden need to watch Dan courses through him. Their eyes meet, Dan's lips firmly around his cock, smiling eyes looking up at him. Barry's stomach tightens and his chest shakes, he feels the buildup, feels the coming release. He grabs Dan's hair, running his hands through it, his body reflexively arching. Dan feels the tremors running up Barry's cock, pulling back only slightly, but continuing his ministrations.

"Dan, I'm gonna--" he moans, saying Dan's name again as he approaches his sweet release. Dan continues to suck, taking every bit before swallowing completely. Barry's body shakes, trying to catch up to his intense orgasm.

Dan sits up and fumbles with his pants, his hands shaking in anticipation against the buckle. Barry chuckles and reaches forward, pushing Dan's hands away and undoing his belt for him, pushing his pants and boxers to his knees in one motion. He makes quick work of the hindering garment, sliding back up to Barry, placing his elbows to the side of Barry's head; their bodies flush against one another. They smile at each other before capturing each other's lips in another kiss. It's smoldering, their bodies gyrating against one another, the feeling of skin on skin. Barry's legs intertwine with Dan's, his arms wrapping around his shoulders and pushing Dan down on to him. Their tongues dance around, their kisses varied, sometimes small pecks and other times drawn out, long periods where they refuse to be the first one to stop.

Dan pulls back, looking at Barry, seeing his own uncertainty reflecting in Barry's eyes. Fuck, are they even ready for this? He needs another shot of confidence like before; something to push him over the edge and just do it--do what both of them want but neither can bring themselves to say.

"Hey." Dan runs a hand through Barry's hair before resting it on his cheek. Barry leans in to the comforting touch. "Do you...?" Dan can't finish, but Barry knows the question. He breathes a small laugh through his nose, nodding his head. He leans up to connect their lips once again, tasting Dan's uncertainty and wishing it away.

Dan reaches back, grabbing Barry's thigh and giving it a gentle squeeze, pushing his leg up on to his shoulder and then repeating the same motion with the other leg. Suddenly the situation is too real and Danny has to take a deep breath before continuing--Barry looks so tantalizing spread like this; it's hard to look away. He grabs the the lube and squirts a liberal amount in his palm, smoothing it over two fingers. Barry's a mess below him, watching with a nervous tension that creeps in to his throat, the blush of embarrassment spreading down his neck. His knees shake with an anticipation that he can't place.

Dan rubs one slick finger against Barry, pushing only slightly, not trying to enter quite yet, just testing. Barry's sharp intake of breath makes everything tight, and Dan tries to soothe him.

"Relax, baby." Dan coos, slowly pushing one finger in past the ever mounting resistance. Barry moans, legs writhing underneath Dan, he can feel him twist his finger slightly spreading the slick lubricant liberally before stopping. He puts a hand on Barry's knee, rubbing circles with his thumb, attempting to ease the pain that Barry doesn't feel--it's all too good.

"M-more--" Barry chokes out. He thrusts himself downwards on Dan's probing finger. Dan releases a shaky sigh, unable to make eye contact with Barry; how can one person be so enticing? He lets loose a laugh he didn't know he was holding in and obliges, slipping in a second finger. Barry gasps, grabbing the sheets next to him and pulling. He can feel himself tighten around Dan's fingers, needing him more, pulling him deeper. He can hear Dan's shuddering breaths.

"God, Barry," Dan moans, scissoring his fingers to ease the sudden tightness, "You're fucking magnificent."

Barry throws his head back as Dan's searching fingers rub against the small knotted nerves inside. His cock twitches and he can feel himself moan Dan's name, but can't hear anything other than the rush of blood behind his ears. He's been craving this touch, this feeling that he can't place, this intimacy. The closeness of Dan, the smell of him, the taste of him on his lips.

"I-I can't--Dan, I need--" Before he can finish his pleading Dan's upon him, kissing up his neck, licking his jaw, kissing the side of his mouth, pressing his lips against his, opening his mouth, silencing him with his eager tongue. He's prepared, he's more than ready, he needs Dan; needs to feel full and complete. Dan rolls on the condom with practiced ease, the friction of his own hands touching his cock almost sends him over the edge--how long has it been? He groans when it's fully on, trying not to think about and focusing on Barry.

Dan positions himself in between Barry's thighs, shoulders hunched forward, eyes searching. He takes himself in one hand and shivers, he can't imagine he'll last very long in the hot tightness his fingers just felt, but Barry wants it--he wants it so bad that he can't even look at Dan's face. He doesn't want to think about how red is face is, how hot his body is, how obvious his need is.

Dan enters slowly; Barry bites his lip, grabbing the sheets tighter than before. He would be lying if he said it didn't hurt, if it didn't feel like someone was splitting him in half, but within the pain he tried to think about how great it would feel, how he would adjust to Dan and they'd be joined completely. Barry breathes in short breaths, trying to stay relaxed-- emphasis on trying.

"Jesus--Barry--N-ngh," Dan can't keep his composure; he's so tight, it's so hot. "Ah--" Dan has to stop and let go of a breath he was holding, the residual gaps almost choking him. It's so hard to not thrust fast and hard; it feels like his dick is getting sucked in. He's bent over Barry almost completely, the sweltering heat of the room making the sweat drip off the ends of his hair and landing on Barry's chest. He watches the drops cascade through the layers of hair on his chest and has to run a hand through it, feeling the wet hairs through his hands, something to distract him long enough to keep him composure.

Barry finally looks at Dan, his long body poised over his, the wet ends of his hair sticking to his face. Barry's stomach clenches, he can't get enough of the image on top of him. It's suffocating. It's hard to believe what they're doing, and how much both of them crave one another. Barry's labored breathing mixing with Dan's, their bodies both splayed out for the other to see, it feels so natural and so perfect.

When Dan's more composed he pushes further in. Barry has to close his eyes and reaches for Dan's forearms, digging his fingers in to the thin arm muscle--he can't place the sensation, but he knows it's amazing. Impatient, he tries to speed up the process by rocking his hips downward, meeting Dan's slow thrust. Dan groans, he can feel Barry's ass against his hip bones, his eyes open slowly, looking down.

"Fuck this feels fantastic." Dan sits up slightly, grabbing the back of Barry's knees. "Are you OK?" Dan asks, looking down at Barry, rolling his hips for added effect. He watches Barry's eyes roll in to the back of his head, his mouth open, thin strands of spit connecting his teeth.

"God, yes--" Barry breathes out, mirroring Dan's hip movements. "Just hurry up and fuck me." Barry's eyes open slightly, looking up at Dan. Dan can't help but listen. He pulls out almost entirely before slowly entering again, repeating this motion over and over, looking for the spot that he can find so easily with his fingers--

"Ah--there!" Barry cries, hands searching for something to grab and settling on his pillow. Dan watches in awe as he continues to hit that spot, each pass making Barry loose more and more of his composure--the words flowing out of his mouth spurring him on more and more. "F-faster, d-don't stop; D-dan!" Barry's dick is hard against his stomach, the cum seeping and pooling, his erection ignored and wanting. Dan throws Barry's leg over his shoulder and reaches around to grab Barry's cock firmly in his. Barry moans and thrusts up in to his hand, making Dan thrust harder, hitting deeper, a shudder passing through his spine. It's too hot, it's too tight, he can feel himself about to go over the edge, he can feel the blood rushing and pulsating. He gives Barry quick, hard pumps, using the slick residue from his fingers to coat the entirety of Barry's cock. He can feel the tremors flowing, the familiar feeling of Barry about to lose himself--there's no warning; Barry's coming hard for a second time, moaning and gasping, grabbing Dan's arm in one hand and his own hair in the other; he's so tight it's hard for Dan to move. Dan reaches back, holding both of Barry's knees and lifts him slightly off of the bed, slamming in to him fully only a few more times before coming hard inside Barry, the tightness almost painful--almost.

Dan can't bring himself to pull out, the closeness, the fullness; they're breathing together, eyes locked, their faces slick with sweat. Barry doesn't want the connection to break--he can already feel the emptiness without Dan. Dan releases his iron grip on Barry's legs, lowering him back on the bed. He leans forward, beckoning Barry to sit up slightly--Barry lifts himself up on his elbows, his arms shaking and wobbling--they kiss. It's long and slow, their tongues lazily lapping at each other, their mouths dry yet wanting.

When they detach, Dan pulls out slowly. He can feel the shuddering muscles release him slowly. Barry watches as Dan pulls off the condom and ties it, throwing it to the side of the bed.

"Gross, man." Barry cringes slightly as Dan crawls up the bed and collapses on the pillow. Barry props himself up on his elbow again, the shaking subsided.

"Shut up, I'm too tired to throw it away properly." He waves his hands around in the air above him, attempting to be nonchalant and relaxed. Barry makes a face before falling back down and rolling on his side toward Dan. He mindlessly plays with the wild strands of Dan's hair, prompting Dan to turn his head and grabs Barry's chin; bringing their lips together one last time before they both completely passes out.


End file.
